gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pilot (Episode)
Die Pilotfolge zu Game of Thrones ist die erste Episode der Serie, die aber nie ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Folge wurde zwischen dem 24. Oktober und dem 19. November 2009 in Nordirland und Marokko gedreht. Die Regie führte Thomas McCarthy. Eine stark gekürzte Version der Pilotfolge, mit neuem Material, das unter der Regie von Tim Van Patten entstand, diente schließlich als erste Episode der Serie. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob die Pilotfolge jemals in der ursprünglichen Version veröffentlicht wird. Weil mehrere Szenen von Thomas McCarthy in der Endfassung erhalten blieben und er mehrere Darsteller besetzte, die auch in den regulären Cast übergingen, wurde er in den Credits der ersten Folge als "Consulting Producer" genannt. Unterschiede Die Pilotfolge weist deutliche Unterschiede zum Rest der Serie auf. Aus unterschiedlichsten Gründen besetzte HBO mehrere Rollen, sowohl Neben- als auch Hauptcharaktere, neu: * Tamzin Merchant verkörperte Daenerys Targaryen in der Pilotfolge. Für die Serie wurde die Rolle mit Emilia Clarke neu besetzt. * Jennifer Ehle verkörperte Catelyn Stark in der Pilotfolge. Für die Serie wurde die Rolle mit Michelle Fairley neu besetzt. * Ian McNeice verkörperte Illyrio Mopatis in der Pilotfolge. Für die Serie wurde die Rolle mit Roger Allam neu besetzt. * Richard Ridings verkörperte Gared in der Pilotfolge. Für die Serie wurde die Rolle mit Dermot Keaney neu besetzt. * Jamie Campbell Bower verkörperte Ser Weymar Rois in der Pilotfolge. Für die Serie wurde die Rolle mit Rob Ostlere neu besetzt. Darüber hinaus wurde die Rolle von Großmaester Pycelle , der ursprünglich in einer Szene der Pilotfolge auftreten sollte, mit Roy Dotrice besetzt. Die Szene wurde zwar geschnitten, aber Dotrice sollte weiterhin die Rolle übernehmen. Kurz vor Beginn weiterer Dreharbeiten erkrankte Dotrice und wurde kurzfristig durch Julian Glover ersetzt. Dotrice blieb der Serie aber erhalten und spielte in der zweiten Staffel den Alchemisten Hallyn. John Standing, der Jon Arryn auch in der ersten Folge der Serie als Leiche während der Bestattung verkörpert, hatte eine weitere Szene mit Lena Headey zusammen. In der Szene sollte Arryn einen Hilferuf auf Papier verfassen während er zusammensackt, Tinte über sich verteilt und stirbt. Cersei sollte seinen Raum betreten und Arryn mit einem Messer mehrmals in die Finger stechen. Diese Szene wurde gedreht, jedoch nicht verwendet.Watchers on the Wall — John Standing on Jon Arryn’s deleted pilot scene Bronson Webb, der die Rolle von Will übernahm, sollte aufgrund einer Terminüberschneidung neu besetzt werden. Die Produzenten konnten das Problem lösen und so den Darsteller halten. Eine weitere Änderung betraf die Drehorte. Während die Aufnahmen von Winterfell im schottischen Doune Castle entstanden, wurden die Szenen mit Daenerys in Marokko gedreht. In der Serie selbst wurde dann für Winterfell mehrere Standorte in Nordirland verwendet oder komplette Sets errichtet. Für Essos wurde an Orten in Malta und Kroatien gedreht, die für die ersten beiden Staffel beibehalten wurden. Für die dritte Staffel kehrten die Produzenten nach Marokko zurück, um die Sklavenbucht in Szene zu setzen. Der Autor von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, George R.R. Martin, war ursprünglich für einen Gastauftritt vorgesehen. Er sollte als Edelmann mit riesigem Hut im Hintergrund von Mopatis Anwesen zu sehen sein. Die Szene wurde zwar gedreht, aber nicht für die ausgestrahlte Episode verwendet. Bei dem Fest auf Winterfell sollte die deutsche Mittelalterband auftreten. Diese Szenen wurden ebenfalls komplett aus der endgültigen Version entfernt. Eine kleine Änderung betraf Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud, der für die Pilotfolge seine blonde Haarfarbe beibehielt. Später verwendete er, im Einklang mit der Romanvorlage, eine Perücke mit dunklem Haar. Verwendete Szenen Mehrere Szenen die unter der Regie von McCarthy entstanden wurden auch in der endgültigen Fassung verwendet. Diese Aufnahmen unterschieden sich bereits in ihrer Qualität von den übrigen. Folgende Szenen blieben erhalten: * Ein paar kurze Mitschnitte aus dem Prolog, indem die Soldaten der Nachtwache im Wald vor den Weißen Wanderern fliehen. * Das Gespräch zwischen Cersei und Jaime im Thronraum von Königsmund, sowie die Bestattung von Jon Arryn. * Das Gespräch zwischen Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark, als ihm der Posten der Hand des Königs angeboten wird. * Die Gespräch zwischen Eddard und seinem Bruder Benjen Stark über die Hinrichtung eines Deserteurs, während des Festes auf Winterfell. * Die Begegnung zwischen Sansa, Catelyn und Cersei, während des Festes auf Winterfell. Durch die Neubesetzung von Catelyn durch Michelle Fairley wurden Teile der Szene neu verfilmt, da aber zwei Kameraperspektiven verwendet wurden, blieben die Aufnahmen von Sophie Turner als Sansa erhalten. Nur die von Catelyn und Cersei wurden nachträglich ausgetauscht. * In der Szene im Innenhof von Winterfell, als sich Robert bei Eddard für die Annahme des Postens bedankt, ist Tyrion Lennister im Gespräch mit Sandor Clegane. Für einen kurzen Moment kann man einen blonden Tyrion erkennen. Später wurde daraus ein realistisches dunkelblond, da der Schauspieler Peter Dinklage von Natur aus dunkle Haare hat. In der gleichen Szene erscheint auch kurz Theon Graufreud mit blonden Haaren, was später ebenfalls geändert wurde. PilotSzeneTyrion1.jpg PilotSzeneTheon1.jpg Siehe auch *Mögliches Script der Pilot-Episode Einzelnachweise en:Pilot episode ru:Пилотная серия Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1